Alexbrine
Authors Note: Hey Guys!!! This is Willzombie and this is my second CreepyPasta and I hope you enjoy it. Just a quick note, when I write >=<, that is secret information that only I know. The numbers next to them show if they are different from other hacks. Enjoy! Chapter 1 - Attack on the Mules So let me tell you something, I am a hacker, but not an evil one that ruins everything or destroys things, I just go into peoples worlds to see what they're doing. This time when I went on to someone's world, it was the craziest thing ever. So I found a server and used the >=<1 Hack so I could spawn on their world; not just invisible, but spawn right where the Players were. I also used the >=<2 Hack so if I did anything a message would appear at the bottom, e.g: joined the world, went to sleep e.t.c, they wouldn't see it. When I spawned on their world there were nine players with the names: * ThePrince * Wockunstep * 5thy444 * Bradling * ThyTenner * AABB567 * FiverTown * LinkO * Thinopie All of them had diamond armor, three of them were on Horses, three on donkeys and the other three on Mules. They all looked like pros. Then out of nowhere, they split into three groups, each group with the same type of equine. I understood why they did that now with the Horses. I decided to follow the Mule group. Then I used the >=<3 Hack to try to connect to the Players audios. The Hack didn't work that well and I could only connect to three of the Players audios: LinkO who was riding a mule where I was and Bradling and ThyTenner who were riding Donkeys. I used the >=<4 so I could only hear LinkO. LinkO: "Well there's not much around here, I remember the hole we dug to be on the left turning when we split up." Thinopie: ... LinkO: "But I was sure it was this-" I only just noticed that there were dispensers hidden in the trees at both the left and right side of the Players. Even though I couldn't see any Redstone, a ton of arrows suddenly started shooting out of the dispensers at a machine gun rate. Since FiverTown was a bit ahead, he missed the arrows, LinkO used an Ender Pearl to quickly escape but Thinopie and his Mule and LinkO's Mule was not so lucky. Both were wiped out by the arrows. LinkO tried to catch up with FiverTown but suddenly a Player without a Nametag teleported in front of him and shot him with an arrow. But the arrow the Player shot was a tipped arrow with a very dark green color at the end. I suddenly recognized the skin of the Player: Alexbrine. I thought Alexbrine was fake; but no! Poor LinkO was pushed 50 blocks and given a funny status effect with dark green bubbles coming out of him. Even though he started to run away, Alexbrine didn't chase him and this is why. Suddenly, the status effect killed him and turned him into a Zombie!!! With the exact same armor and tools, Alexbrine ran all the way to him in 2 seconds and killed the Zombie. I had never seen a Zombie drop so much before. Then I remembered the other Player. I used >=<5 Hack to teleport to FiverTown. I followed him for 5 seconds when five TNT in Minecarts appeared above his head, hit the floor and all blew up at the same time. After FiverTowns death, I knew the rest were in trouble. Chapter 2 - Attack on the Donkeys After the attack on the Mules, I used the >=<5 Hack to get to one of the other Players on the Donkeys to see if Alexbrine was going to attack them. Turns out I was right!!! I teleported to Bradling, who was the leader of the Donkey Team and I used the >=<4 to hear Bradling and ThyTenner but I couldn't hear AABB567. Bradling: "The temple should be up ahead, we can soon inform Stuart (ThePrince) about it." AABB567: ... ThyTenner: "I haven't heard much from Josh (FiverTown) and the other two, what happened to them. Their audio must have cut out." Just then, a Minecart with TNT rolled off a tree and was heading for the three Players. Bradling: "Look out get away!" ThyTenner: "Wait, what!!!" Bradling and AABB567 managed to teleport away with Ender Pearls, but all three donkeys and ThyTenner were blown up. Bradling and AABB567 after teleporting barricaded themselves in obsidian. Bradling: "Don't worry, whoever did this will have to get in here first! AABB567: ... (By the way, this "..." means the person who I can't hear what they're saying. All I hear when they're talking is a long beep until they stop.) Suddenly, Alexbrine ran up to the obsidian cage and placed one TNT on top of it. When she lit it, a second before it blew up the obsidian suddenly changed into TNT!!! KABOOM The TNT all exploded. for some reason, the items survived it all and Alexbrine picked it up. I knew the Horsemen were next. Man, ''I thought, ''She's like a trap Queen. Chapter 3 - Attack on the Horsemen and Alexbrine's victory I teleported to ThePrince, the leader of the team and the leader of the party using the >=<5 hacks. Since >=<3 wouldn't work, I couldn't hear what they were saying. Still, each beep for each Player was different and had different noises. ThePrince: ... 5thy444: ... ThePrince: ... 5thy444: ... Wockunstep: ... ThePrince: ... Wockunstep: ... ThePrince: ... 5thy444: ... Just then, I noticed that there was a pressure plate, and ThePrince was about to run over it. He ran over it and heard the clicking noise. ThePrince: ... KABOOM!!! Hundreds of TNT exploded! All I saw in the explosion was an Ender Pearl being thrown. After the explosion, only ThePrince was left. He started to run away, but Alexbrine ran out of the trees and shot him with one of her Zombie Arrows. All I saw was him turning into a Zombie, and then I was kicked from the Server. It scared me. Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Dramapasta Category:Willzombie Category:Serial Killers Category:Entities Category:Alex Category:Photos